There have been a myriad of article carrying cases, as eyeglass cases, for example, having means for retaining the articles therein and attaching the same conveniently to the clothes of the user. The same have embraced varying forms, as fabric sleeves having narrow steel spring clips secured within the fabric of the carrying case, or simple sleeve-like loops on a lidded case thereby permitting such a case to be slid onto the waist belt of the user, for example.
These and other forms are known in the art, but present manufacturing and use disadvantages which are desirably avoided. Thus, illustratively, a steel U- or hairpin-like clip may permit the case to be all too easily accidentally removed from a pocket or other garment portion by inadvertently engaged upwardly lifting forces, while in the case of belt-retained sleeve devices, the case cannot be easily removed at all without extensive manipulation or removal of the belt.
Other approaches known in the art have their varying utility but lack features of both ready convenience and durability. Also illustrative thereof is U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,925 to Boothe, among others, wherein the complexity of a pivot pin and spring assembly is required, for example.
Additionally, while generally rigid carrying cases are known, there is a need for such an article case which is attractive, durable, protective of the contents, readily receptive to promotional use as by advertising thereon, and which incorporates, preferably integrally therewith, ready means for detachably securing the same to the apparel of the user, especially as to a belt.